Not strong enough
by Sayumi.Kioko01
Summary: Songfic. "Not strong enough" de Brent Smith. Unos poquitos spoilers de la temporada 11, pero solo un poquito(?) Es solo el punto de vista de Dean, y hay menciones de Destiel y algo más, pero si queréis saber leed :3


Sonfic de la canción "Not strong enough" Se puede decir que Destiel xD Básicamente es el punto de vista de Dean, y no puedo decir mucho más porque es bastante corto. ¿Tal vez spoilers de la temporada 11? Quizá sea bastante repetitivo por la letra de la canción y después lo de Dean, pero si pienso que queda mejor así porque es lo que Dean piensa con cada estrofa de la canción. Puede que no me explique muy bien, pero es la una de la madrugada, tengo excusa, lo siento xD

 _ **NOT STRONG ENOUGH**_

 _ **I'm not strong enough to stay away, can't run from you, I just run back to you, like a moth I'm drawn into your flame.**_ _ **Say my name, but it's not the same.**_

Siempre, a su lado, me sentía débil, no podía hacer nada, y siempre que huía acababa volviendo a su lado, como una polilla a la luz. Su presencia simplemente me atontaba, no podía hacer nada, y cuando decía mi nombre era una sensación totalmente a cuando los demás me llamaban.

 _ **You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride, and my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees.**_

Nos mirábamos a los ojos durante largos lapsos de tiempo, no existía otra cosa, solo nosotros dos y el silencio de nuestro alrededor. Era simplemente tan hipnotizante que mi alma se rendía y mi hacía arrodillarse a mi corazón.

 _ **And it's killing me when you are away, and I wanna leave and I wanna stay. I'm so confused, so hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain.**_

Cada vez que nos separábamos notaba cómo una parte de mí comenzaba a morir, y quería irme para no olvidar la sensación de nuestra cercanía, pero a la vez quería quedarme. Era demasiado confuso elegir entre cuál de las cosas hacer, si elegir la calma, el placer, la tranquilidad eterna o el dolor y el sufrimiento.

 _ **I know it's wrong and I know it's right even if I try to win the fight my heart will over rule my mind and I'm not strong enough to stay away.**_

Sabía que no estaba bien seguir ese maldito sentimiento, que era un error, mi corazón me lo decía cuando no estábamos cerca el uno del otro. Pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder mantenerme alejado.

 _ **I'm not strong enough to stay away. What can I do? I would die without you. In your presence my heart knows no shame. I'm not to blame 'cause you bring my heart to its knees.**_

No podía hacer nada, sentía como que moriría si estuviera alejado demasiado tiempo porque cuando estábamos juntos sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, que nadie me diría nada, que todo lo que había hecho y haría era correcto. Y no podía culparme a mí mismo porque mi corazón cada vez estaba más arrodillado.

 _ **And it's killing me when you are away, I and wanna leave and I wanna stay. I'm so confused, so hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain.**_

Dolía cuando estábamos alejados, y siempre pensaba lo mismo, en dejarlo todo y seguir ese sentimiento, pero entonces también pensaba en que no podía hacerlo. Estaba confuso, demasiado para cualquier mente humana, porque no podía elegir entre vivir calmado el resto de mi existencia o sufriendo un dolor insoportable.

 _ **I know it's wrong and I know it's right even If I try to win the fight my heart will over rule my mind and I'm not strong enough to stay away.**_

Tenía muy claro lo que debía y lo que no debía hacer. Trataba de ganar alguna batalla, pero mi corazón no me dejaba decir, siempre gobernaba en mi cabeza y no podía contra él, y por ello me arriesgaba, porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistirme.

 _ **There's nothing I can do, my heart is chained to you and I can't get free. Look what this love's done to me.**_

No podía hacer absolutamente nada, mi corazón estaba encadenado a ese maldito ángel y no podía liberarme. No podía irme y sentirme libre. Y no sabía cuánto lo agradecía cuando tenía la necesidad de irme, de seguir a ese sentimiento de calma.

 _ **And it's killing me when you are away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. I'm so confused, so hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain.**_

Porque cada vez que me alejaba de ese sentimiento sentía que una parte de mí moría, y por ello quería huir y más confuso a medida que pasaban los días. Porque quería elegir el dolor que me provocaba el amor, pero no podía evitar pensar en huir, seguir a la calma y la tranquilidad.

 _ **I know it's wrong and I know it's right even if I try to win the fight my heart will over rule my mind and I'm not strong enough to stay away.**_

Pero sabía que eso estaba mal, que si caía todo estaría perdido, y por ello cada vez que mi corazón me obligaba a quedarme me sentía aliviado. Mi corazón siempre iba a ganar todas las batallas, aunque fueran duras y la felicidad me tentara. Por eso sabía que al final de toda esa guerra acabaría eligiendo a Cas y no a Amara.


End file.
